A Fairy Parody
by crystalgolem248
Summary: The fairies need help (again) and call on Rick and Chris to help them. Summary sucks, I know. If you don't like, don't read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another story, and this time it's a parody of the Rainbow Fairy series. You know, the ones you or one one of your friends used to obsess over until you stopped because there were too many. So...yeah. Anyway, this story is going to have longer chapters than my other story. And I'm going to start posting bios of my OC's on my bio. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own the Rainbow Fairies series or anything I reference. If I did, then the fairies would actually DO something instead of going to Rachel and Kristy all the time.**

_**~The Prologue before the Prologue~**_

_"Did you get it my servant?" a shadowed figure said as a snowman glided through an enormous hall made out of ice and towards the said figure._

_"Yes, my queen." The snowman somehow knelt and held out a UPS package towards the person._

_"Yes!" The unknown person snatched up the package and started to do a Snoopy dance in excitement as the snowman tried not to snicker._

_As the figure composed herself, she said "Bring in the troops!"_

_The snowman went to open the door, but got squashed into the wall instead. The figure, ignoring the smashed snowman, went over to the troop of snowmen that had gone through the door and were trying to look menacing with snowballs in their hands._

_"Take these to the human world and hide them in the most convenient place possible!"She started to cackle. "Now those fairies will never find them! MUAHAHAH-cough-cough-AHAHAHAHA!"_

**~The Actual Prologue~**

It was a bright, sunny day in Leavesville and our protagonists, Chris and Rick, were playing baseball.

"Catch!"

As Rick tried to catch the ball, a sparkle appeared in his face. Startled, he flailed around, accidentally smacking the fairy then getting a ball in the face. **(karma!)**

The fairy, aka the sparkle, shook himself off and flew over to our two main characters and said in a squeaky voice "Off to Fairyland we go!"

As he waved his wand Rick started to say something but got cut off by a poof of glittery pink smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. The rest of the boys stared for a while, then shrugged their shoulders and continued playing.

At Fairyland, the two boys appeared in a disturbingly pink castle. The king and queen, dressed in violently hot pink robes, looked at them severely.

"Jackie Frost has stolen something of ours. Again." Everyone groaned.

"Really? Again?" Chris crossed his arms.

"Yes and we need your help." said the king. He blew a whistle and gestured to the seven fairies that just entered.

"These are the fairies you'll be working with." The king nodded to one and he stepped up. "This is Eli the English Fairy."

The fairy was wearing an unfortunate renaissance outfit and a terrible floppy hat. "Thy greets you," he said in a really fake british accent. The two tweens just stared as the fairy bowed and stepped back.

A really frazzled-looking fairy stepped up next. He was punching numbers in a calculator and mumbling under his breath. When he finally noticed them, he said a quick "Hi" and hurriedly stepped back.

"That fairy's name is Matthew the Math Fairy. Now here's Sean the Science Fairy."

A guy with slicked down hair and a stained lab coat scurried up to Rick and shoved a magnifying glass in his face.

"Homo Sapiens from the kingdom Mammalian..." he said as he shoved his face this way and that.

The king shoved the eccentric fairy back as Rick cracked his neck. He said, "Yes, well, here's Hugo the History Fairy."

A middle-aged fairy in a sweater walked up and shook their hands. "Hello, nice to meet you," he said in monotone voice that was so boring that Rick had to nudge Chris, who was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Next up is Hilary the Home-Ec Fairy."

A pretty fairy in an apron and her golden hair tied back with a kerchief stepped up with a plate in her hands.

"Hi, would you like some brownies?" She offered the brownies to the boys. The two boys took as many as they could hold and stuffed some in their mouths. They immediately turned green and put the brownies back.

She stepped back and a girl in jeans and an ink stained t-shirt stepped up. She was a brunette with square glasses, a metal pen behind her ear, and holding an over-stuffed binder with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

As she stepped up she smiled. "Hi, it's... nice? No... a pleasure? Too formal. Wonderful? Yeah, it's wonderful to meet you." She shook their hands and went back.

"And lastly, here's Reyna the Reading Fairy."

A petite auburn fairy slowly walked up, her nose in a book. She bumped into Chris. "Oops! I am so sorry! My name's Reyna, nice to meet you." She quietly stepped back.

"Since you have met all of your fairies, go out there and find them!" the king said.

Rick raised his hand as the queen said a spell.

"Uh, what are we getting?"

"Why textbooks of course!" The king replied as a wind started to swirl around the boys in a mini tornado. "Without them, there would be no school."

"WHAT!?" Chris shouted right before they vanished in another poof of pink glittery smoke.

The boys landed on the now empty baseball field. As the words sank in, Rick dramatically flopped onto his back.

"Crud."

**Now they have to find the magical textbooks, which were delivered with free shipping and handling. So tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks so much for reading, and I'll catch you later!**

**~CG**


	2. Eli the English Fairy

Hai! :D Now if you read my other story, you'll know that I'm on summer break. Weeeellllll, I forgot that I had summer school. Yay. But that also means less homework during the school year, so, at least I have that. But I'm almost done with summer school, so more time to write and type! But enough of my blabbing on. Here's the next chapter of Fairy Parody!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Rainbow Fairies or anything else referenced. Otherwise I'd be rich from little girls buying every book in this ridiculously long series)

Chapter 2, Day 1, and 1/2 of Eli the English Fairy

It was (another) bright and sunny day in Leavesville, and Chris's book fanatic mom was trying to drag her son to the book fair.

10:15

"But Mom, I don't want to go!" He clung onto his bedpost for dear life as his mom tried to pry him from the warm, comfy bed.

"No buts! You are going to the book fair with me, and we are getting Sense and Sensibility!" She gritted her teeth and pulled harder.

He clung tighter and after a few minutes, she finally yanked him off by using a combo of tickling, pulling, and the promise of pancakes. After breakfast, he got changed and rushed to the book fair to meet up with Rick, since it started at 10:45 and it was 10:35.

Rewind : At Rick's house

Rick stretched and blinked. He was an early riser, unlike Chris. He padded out onto the balcony in his pink bunny slippers and smiled as he watched the sun peek out from the hills. He went back in and looked at the clock.

5:30

...Scratch that. He's a REALLY early riser.

He fetched the newspaper, started to make breakfast, and as the bacon was sizzling, he opened the news and drank his hot chocolate.

As he flipped the last pancake half an hour later, his mom stumbled sleepily down.

"Rick, what did I tell you about about wearing my robe," looking at the the pink robe in question.

He shrugged his shoulders and handed her some coffee and breakfast. After a leisurely breakfast, they got ready and drove away at 8:05.

As Chris's van skidded into the nearest parking space (his mom was pretty much a pro at driving both fast and with stress due to her slowpoke son) the blonde leaped out and ran to his friend. Rick, who was sitting in his gas-guzzler SUV, looked up from his phone.

"I'm-*pant*-finally here!" Chris high fived his friend, breathing heavily.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Finally! I was here at 8:30! He looked down at his phone and quickly got immersed in whatever he was reading and ignoring his friend.

Chris waved his hand in front of his face, getting no reaction from him. Getting annoyed, Chris started shaking him and, finally, he looked up.

"Geez, why are you so obsessed with your phone?!" The blonde reached for the offending object.

"I-it's nothing, just a game." He laughed nervously and tried to shove the phone into pocket, when it was seized by his friend.

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me," he said while unlocking the phone to find... a Fairy Tail fan fiction. But not just any fan fiction.

A sappy NaLu fan fiction. (For all those of who don't watch Fairy Tail, just imagine a super fluffy fanfic of your OTP)

Rick nervously fidgeted around as Chris read the story. He then looked in amazement as Chris unexpectedly started to tear up.

"That-*sniff*-that was beautiful."

Rick handed him a tissue. "I know right?" He was about to start fanboying when he stopped and stared as a tiny face in a ridiculously floppy crimson hat slowly poked out from behind Chris's shoulder with a creepy grin.

"What art thou reading?"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Chris stumbled back in shock and fell onto his butt.

"When did YOU get here?!" He pointed a shaky finger at the creepy fairy that had turned out to be Eli.

"Thy flew here," he replied in an obviously fake British accent.

The boys suddenly noticed that their parents had left without them, and then hastened to catch up with them. The parents failed to notice their kids, as they were too busy talking about politics or something like that to pay attention.

"So why did you come here anyway?" Chris looked bemusedly at the fairy as they neared the book fair.

"Thy came to assist with thy textbook!" he said, oblivious to the frozen looks on the boys' faces.

"Yeah, um, we'll totally look for the books," Rick chuckled nervously. "You can count on us!"

"Uh, yeah," Chris shared a look with Rick. Of course they weren't going to look for the textbooks. I mean, what kid likes school?

"So, where art thou going?"

"We're going to a play that is coincidentally by a book fair so my mom can get the collector's edition of Sense and Sensibility." Chris rolled his eyes while they walked into the book fair

"Doesn't your mom have, like, 3 copies of that book?"

"No," Chris dead panned. "She has 10."

"What?!" Rick's eyes bugged out in shock. "Talk about obsessed."

"Thy mother's devotion is admirable." Eli paused in thought. "But," he inquired, "what is thy play?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

The fairy stopped. "Oh. My. Wings. THY FAVORITE IS ROMEO AND JULIET!" He swooned. "Thou epitome of a romance!"

The boys rolled their eyes as they entered the town square, where most of the booths were located. In the center was a beautiful fountain trickling peacefully, in contrast to the colorful stalls bustling with people.

The threesome walked past a whole bunch of street performers to a booth and Rick picked up a book.

"Why don't you like reading?"

"My mom only lets me read books I absolutely hate or can't understand because they're in Old English." He sighed.

"Well, try this then." He tossed over a book he'd been looking at to Chris.

He looked it over. "Seems boring."

"As cliché as it is, don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Hmmm... Artemis Fowl, huh? Fine, I'll give it a try."

Rick grinned. "You won't be disappointed!"

They paid for the book and as Chris started to read, he looked up.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to go to the theater house?"

"Theater?" Eli popped out of nowhere.

"Wait... where did you go anyway?" Chris frowned.

"Thy was checking out thy street dancer. Thy looks familiar..."

"Huh. Anyway, we've gotta go to the theatere, otherwise our moms will kill us."

"WAIT! D-does he-I mean-thy mean LITERALLY kill?!" The poor fairy didn't get an answer, as he was dragged by Chris passed the unusually pale street dancer with a huge afro into the theatre along with Rick.

*Just a FYI, my editor aka my sis pointed out that Eli didn't use proper Renaissance language. Well, Eli just likes Renaissance era stuff and decided to speak like that without researching the proper language of that era.*

Sooo, you guys are probably pretty mad at me for such a long delay... Hehe. That's cause it takes me a while to type because I like writing, but hate typing. Weird, I know, but yeah. Fortunately, I'm stuck on a plane for several hours, so I'll be able to work on this. With that said, please review and favorite if you liked this!

~CG


End file.
